


you act [are] fourteen years old

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Drabble, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Byers, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Just a snippet into a loving, seemingly healthy relationship between Omega Will and Alpha Billy.





	you act [are] fourteen years old

**Author's Note:**

> drabble! Technically I did write this out to like 5k words but most of it was total bullshit, so I cut it out and I'm posting the first bit for my readers who like Will/Billy.
> 
> The title comes from Flower by Liz Phair, which rlly has nothing to do with this fic but I fucking love that song and I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this.

**up to no good**

Billy’s knot pops about ten seconds before he actually orgasms. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if it hadn’t been for Will going limp, his back arching. Slick gushed out of him like a goddamn stream, beautiful to watch if Billy could. Instead, he continued with shallow thrusts, moaning into Will’s neck, until he came. Will could swear he could feel being filled and Billy could swear he felt Will’s body attempting to milk him. Both of them probably truly felt nothing, just things they imagine, but it didn’t take away from the experience and the knowledge.

It’d been damn fucking embarrassing when Will asked his mother for birth control shortly after fourteenth birthday. Billy hated condoms and he could only get so many tiny little pills from Carol, double dosing the pills to prevent anything unwanted and dangerous. The regular dosage quiets his scent and it’s harder to tell when his body is screaming that he was just mated, he doesn’t even need a shower if he doesn’t feel like it just some of his mother’s perfume.

Ms. Byers could barely believe her ears when her youngest son asked for birth control. It was terrifying to realize that he was already old enough to be actively seeking out sex. The only comfort was he was at least being cautious, careful so he wouldn’t end up destroying his future for a child. She didn’t know that Will had already experienced a knot more than a dozen times by the time he’d asked her. No one knew, except for maybe Carol and Tommy. They wouldn’t say anything, ever, to anyone in fear of Billy’s wrath.

“Shit.” Billy cursed, panting. He did feel his knot truly throb, so did Will. It pulsed, more semen continued to gush out of him. All Billy’s body knew was he was trying to breed. Thankfully, Will’s body had already been prevented from complying.

They remained still, Billy keeping himself over Will. Sweat beaded from his hairline and dripped down. It took only a few minutes before Billy’s knot was going down. He gave a few thrusts as it shrunk and he gained more movement. Will whined when the knot was tugged out of him before being slammed back in. It hurt, in a way, but his body was pleased while Billy obeyed his instincts. A few trickles of semen continued even when his knot was completely down and he pulled out. It just leaked onto the sheets, stopping before it could become even a puddle.

Billy shoved himself to the side of the bed, narrowly managing from falling over the edge. He heard Will giggle a little to himself when he almost bounced right off the edge. Instead of pinching him like he normally would, he just pushed himself closer until sweaty skin was touching sweaty skin.

“You good?” Billy asked.

“Yeah.” Will breathed hard out of his nose. His body used to ache a lot, he was used to it now. The worst was just the tenderness of his hole and his stained sheets. He hoped he’d have enough time to clean everything before anyone came back from work soon.

It was rare for them to spend time together now. Billy was a senior, applying to colleges to appease his father while also training at the mechanic shop a town over. He’d done a lot of classes back in California that taught him enough to score a barely-paid position there. When he wasn’t doing anything school related or doing the things he had to do to keep his father happy, he was at the shop for as long as he could be. Most nights were taken from Will so Billy could be there, working on cars for half the pay of the other workers.

And shockingly, they hadn’t been caught. With less and less time, they snatched opportunities even if it was risky. When Will’s mom was working late and Jonathon was working, too, or at least on a date with Nancy. Maybe Jonathon was staying afterschool or attending dinner at the Wheeler’s place, while his mom was distracted at the store or in bed early. They’d had sex while Will’s family was home and the door didn’t have a functioning lock. While Billy’s dad was in the living having a beer and watching TV with his stepmother, Will was on his knees trying to swallow as much as he could and massaging with his hands what he couldn’t fit without gagging. They were fine as long as Will had a way of covering up the scent, Billy didn’t have to worry if he smelt like he’d just fucked an awfully slutty Omega.

“I can’t fucking wait until I can knot you without getting arrested for the shit.” Billy said. He pressed a kiss to Will’s shoulder before rolling off of the bed, snatching his jeans off of the floor and searching through the pockets. 

“You can’t smoke in here.” Will said. Even if his family was used to the smell of cigarette smoke in the house, he knew Billy enough that he wasn’t reaching for tobacco.

“Air the shit out.” Billy grumbled, but he ignored the rolled joint in the pack and pulled out a cigarette instead. “I swear to shit, when you’re fifteen and I have a place of my own, I’m going to get high after I knot your ass.” He was muttering under his breath, Will could barely hear him.

Billy rolled himself back into bed after he lit his cigarette, shoving himself close and flicking the ash onto the sheets. The smoke didn’t bother Will, he just tucked his head under Billy’s chin and enjoyed the press of Billy’s soft dick against his body.

They laid together long after the cigarette was finished, the butt flicked somewhere to be found later while Will cleaned up. When Billy finally did have to leave, he took his time getting dressed. He kissed Will goodbye and shouted out, “Love ya!” Before bolting out of the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for Will/Billy and I almost hate myself for it, but I don't yet lmao. Everyone else makes my Billy/Steve playlists so I had to make my own for the pairing that I am the founder of!! 
> 
> also I have a widely varied Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, depending on the story I'm writing and how I want the story to be, so don't try to compare this any of my other stories with the Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff cuz chances are it ain't gonna be alike. Some stuff is the same, though! Like I have the area of a gland, like a lymphoid gland in the neck or shoulder area that serves as the marker that produces pheromones stating is a Alpha/Omega is mated with someone or not. but then that's only good for the stories when the mating is bonding, not just kinky biting stuff and all that fun shit..so yeh


End file.
